


So You Think You Can Fight?

by millercrystal



Series: Cynco week 2017 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cynco Week 2017, F/M, Post-The Flash (TV 2014) Season 3, Team Flash, Team Flash!Cindy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millercrystal/pseuds/millercrystal
Summary: Set post-season 3. Cindy helps train Team Flash in the absence of Barry.For Cynco week 2017 - 10 June; prompt: Team Flash!Cindy.





	So You Think You Can Fight?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr on 11 June 2017 (https://millercrystal.tumblr.com/post/161696926361/so-you-think-you-can-fight).

Ever since Barry has gone into the speed force, Cynthia has been persuaded by Iris and Cisco to travel to Earth-1 regularly to help train Team Flash.

With the member on the team who has the most experience using metahuman powers temporarily out of the picture, it has been agreed that the team needs mentoring on superhuman abilities by experienced metahuman allies. Cynthia is not only the only ally recruited, Jay also lends his expertise whenever needed.

Cynthia quickly finds out that Team Flash needs more than meta-power mentoring.

With all the meta-abilities and no background in law enforcement, except Joe, the powered team members have focused on fighting with superpowers.

In other words, they have neglected non-powered combat skills. Even the non-field members, besides Iris, have little idea on how to physically defend themselves in case they are captured by villains. Cynthia plans to sort this out, so she has roped Joe and Iris - Joe has taught her well, bless him - into joining her to give individualised hand-to-hand combat lessons. Iris tutors Jesse and Tracy while Joe coaches Wally and Julian.

Of course Cisco has talked her into training him herself. Iris and Jesse smile at them knowingly after learning about the grouping.

 

—

 

‘Show me what you’ve got. No powers.’ Cynthia instructs, circling around Cisco in measured strides.

Cisco charges towards her and aims to punch her shoulders. She ducks and grabs his outstretched arm to throw him over her shoulder. He lands on his back with an indignified ‘Oof!’ and a thud.

‘Thought the point was for you to get a basic idea of what I can do, not trying to kill me.’ he groans while getting back to his feet. She simply smirks and continues pacing around him slowly.

‘Now, wanna try out that Thai place down the road?’ he proposes while blocking her feigned right hook with both arms, leaving his middle undefended. ‘After training, obv-’ all air is knocked out of him as she lands a light blow in his stomach. He gasps and stumbles back a few steps.

‘If you weren’t flirting so hard, you’d have realised that right hook was feigned.’ she raises an eyebrow.

‘Oh, Cindy, you want distraction? I’ll give you distraction!’

Once he gets his breathing under control, he leaps close to her, cups her jaw and kisses her deeply. Then, he sweeps her off her feet, pinning her to the mat.

It does not last long.

She has expected the kiss and pretends to be surprised. When he pulls away to stare into her eyes, she takes his elbow gently and whispers, ‘Your eyes, they’re in such a warm shade of brown… Like melted dark chocolate.’

He blushes. Meanwhile, she has wriggled for enough room to slip her foot against his thigh. With a quick kick and upwards shove of his shoulder, she flips him over.

He blinks up at her confusedly, unsure about what just happened. She grins like a Cheshire cat, ‘Hmm, I’m feeling sushi right now. Any good sushi place you know about?’

 

—

 

The following few sessions go similarly with Cisco flirting all his way through. Cynthia tries but fails not to be amused.

The next time she travels to STAR Labs, she suggests with a poker face that Cisco and Wally swap groups for hand-to-hand combat while keeping the original groupings for meta-power training. The reason is, much to Wally’s and Jesse’s eternal amusement, ‘Cisco gets too distracted trying to flirt that physical training isn’t productive.’

Joe facepalms.


End file.
